Summer Fun
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Their father's sulking during their stepmother's leave for the summer is driving Nico and Hazel nuts. So they start plotting a distraction for Hades. In the end, everybody wins. Hades/Percy slash


PJatO || Hadercy || PJatO || Hadercy || Summer Fun || Hadercy || PJatO || Hadercy || PJatO

Title: Summer Fun – To Hades, With Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, bondage, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Hades/Percy

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Frank/Hazel, Nico/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hades, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Persephone, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis, Hestia, Hecate, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Nyssa Black, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Apollo

Summary: Nico and Hazel are sick and tired of their father's moping whenever Persephone leaves the underworld. So they take their stepmother aside and start to scheme with her. What good could come from that...?

So yeah, I'm still alive and yeah, I will write all the missing pairings from the Percy Pairing Poll. So on we go with number six - Hades and Percy. Five more to go before I can move on to the Threesome Poll (someone please remind me to never do such polls again... so much work!).

Joyous news - after two weeks I finally got my laptop back! Which means I'll get more writing-time! Finally.

Anyway, next will be Leo and Percy with number five, but I guess I'll first work on a new chapter for one of my stories...

**Summer Fun**

_To Hades, With Love_

Nico was comfortably laying on the couch in the living room of his father's palace, his dark eyes observing every movement on the couch opposite of him.

"Nico, you know it's creepy that you're staring at them like that, right?", whispered Hazel.

"What? Yeah. No. Oh, shut up", mumbled the son of Hades. "I'm just irritated..."

"Because they're all sucky-faces?", chuckles his half-sister amused.

"No. Because I know exactly how father will be once 'Phone leaves for the summer", whispered Nico back, turning to look at her. "You know what I mean."

Now it was Hazel's turn to frown and look at their parents. Ever since they had won the war against Gaia and the Giants, she had started to spend quite much time in the underworld too. Since Nico was practically living down there anyway and had developed quite the familiar relationship to Hades, Persephone and Demeter, she had wanted that too. And with the time, they had become a real family. So now that the war was over, she was spending most of her time either at Camp Jupiter or in the underworld. But one thing was true, whenever their stepmother left the underworld, their father got upset. And an upset Hades never meant a good time for any of them...

"Now that I have a boyfriend, I want to be able to bring him home without dad roasting him in his bad mood", pouted the Ghost Prince irritated.

"Oh please, the last time dad did that was totally justified. Leo burned our couch!"

Nico blushed slightly and stuck his tongue out at her. "Still. Besides, you would like to bring Frank over more often too. It's not like there is any privacy at either camp while we got plenty of unused rooms in this palace. And summer approaches, do you really want to have to say no to him just because dad gets all grumpy whenever he sees a happy couple?"

"Well, enlighten me what we could do about this", hummed the Roman girl curiously.

"First, we talk to 'Phone", smirked Nico mischievously.

"About what exactly?", asked the daughter of Pluto confused.

"Don't we two know someone who is equally mopy and grumpy about having no one...?"

"Oh no, you lost your mind!", exclaimed Hazel wide-eyed.

/break\

"Say, 'Phone", drawled Nico as he and his sister reached the garden. "We wanted to talk to you about dad and his... summer depressions, if you know what I mean."

"I have been wondering what to do about that for so many more years than you have been on this world", grunted the Spring Goddess with a slight frown.

She stood up from where she had tended to a ruby rose. The goddess looked her stepchildren critically up and down. Something told her that they already had an idea what to do.

"But Nico came up with a plan", smiled Hazel softly.

"Please enlighten me", smirked Persephone amused.

What kind of idea could two demi-gods come up with? Raising one eyebrow curiously, she folded her arms over her chest and gave them a once-over, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"We thought that it may help dad if he had... company in summer, if you understand."

"You suggest an affair?", growled Persephone dangerously. "Just because I learned to accept you two does not mean I will give him my allowance to roam the mortal world!"

"No, no, no, Persephone!", interrupted the daughter of Pluto wide-eyed. "We meant something like a part-time consort! Like you are staying over the winter, someone for the summer!"

"But of course not a woman since he already has such a beautiful woman at his side."

"Ah, and you think with sweet-talk you can convince me?", snorted the Spring Goddess and turned. "But just so I know... Who did you have in mind?"

"Percy", replied the Ghost Prince with a smirk.

The teenagers blinked a few times as they watched how their stepmother left.

"I think that means she'll think about it...", hummed Hazel thoughtful.

/break\

Persephone combed her hair, staring into her mirror. Oh, Nico was right, Hades already had one of the most beautiful goddesses as his wife. But Nico was also right that Hades was quite lonely during the summer. The opening of their bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Good evening, love", smirked Hades as he stepped up to his wife.

Standing behind the goddess, he tenderly kissed her neck. It would probably surprise most that the Lord of the Underworld was such a tender lover. He deserved to be happy.

"What do you think about Percy Jackson?", asked Persephone slowly.

He straightened some and stared at her like a little child that got caught doing something wrong. She raised one eyebrow intrigued at that. Did she hit a nerve with that name?

"W—Why do you ask, love?", wanted the Lord of the Underworld suspiciously to know.

"No real reason", lied his wife smoothly. "Just thought about inviting him to our next outing. You know, the girls and me are going to Hawaii and I thought a child of the oceans would appreciate that too. But since you and he were having some... issues, I thought I'd ask you first."

"Oh...", was that relief in his voice? "Well, do whatever you want. The brat had saved our asses two times now. Suppose he earned himself a little vacation."

Persephone smirked delighted as she saw the pout her husband tried to hide. Perhaps it was time to get to know Perseus Jackson some better. He may be the solution for a long-lasting problem of hers.

/break\

Percy frowned slightly as he watched the busy girls running around camp. His best friend and her girlfriend were constantly running around between the Athena cabin and the Aphrodite cabin, constantly carrying different clothes from one to the other, packing, unpacking and rearranging.

"What's going on here, Malcolm?", asked the son of Poseidon slowly.

He had just arrived at camp and wanted to talk to Annabeth for a while, he had decided to drop by this winter. But she had not found a single minute to talk to him for now. The son of Athena sat on his bed and frowned up from his book, blinking a few times before he focused on Percy.

"You don't know? Some of the goddesses decided to go on a vacation to celebrate the peace. They had asked some of their daughters if they wanted to come along. And the prospect to spend holidays with their mothers made them all antsy", replied the blonde boy. "I haven't been able to talk to Katie in days since she is so busy packing with Miranda..."

"Oh... Well...", drawled Percy with a frown. "Okay, I'll go then..."

He passed Annabeth and Piper who were so busy arguing which bikini would look better on which of the girls that they hadn't even noticed him. He grunted slightly. All he wanted was to spend some time with his friends, this was the first winter since the war was over. But now he first needed to find someone who would stay at camp. Ah! Clarisse. He grinned broadly as he approached her.

"Clarisse! Do you want to spare?", asked the son of Poseidon.

"Do I look like I have time for that, Little Mermaid?", grunted the brunette irritated. "I have to get my swimsuit back from Piper who demands that I should wear one of those fancy little bikinis!"

"Wait... You go too...?", muttered the Sea Prince devastated.

"And don't even try Rachel! She's helping Nyssa packing!", warned Clarisse.

"Rachel too...", whispered the son of Poseidon depressed.

Grover was out to roam the wild. Annabeth, Clarisse and Rachel were packing, Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter and Nico... Nico! His face brightened as he bolted off, leaving the daughter of Ares to frown after him. The Hades Cabin was hard to overlook in it's black color.

"Nico!", exclaimed Percy as he burst into the cabin.

His enthusiasm died down once he noticed who was sitting in the cabin. Persephone, Nico and Hazel looked up from where they were sitting at a table and obviously plotting something (that caught expression in their eyes told him so).

"Hazel? What are you doing here?", asked Percy surprised.

"Since aside from me, only Greeks will come along, I decided to come here with Nico before we leave", grinned the Roman girl and stood to hug him.

"But you'll leave Nico here for me, right?", asked the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

"I'm not a toy or a puppy, Jackson", grunted the Ghost Prince irritated. "But no, she won't leave me here for you."

"B... But...", whined the Sea Prince with an adorable pout.

That had Nico blinking surprised for a second. How come such a strong hero could be that cute?

"I'll be here, but you won't", chuckled the son of Hades amused.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused and tilted his head.

"Ah, we decided to take you with us", interrupted Persephone.

"Why that?", asked the son of Poseidon suspiciously. "I'm neither a girl not the child of a goddess."

"Oh, Nyssa, Clarisse, Hazel and Thalia aren't children of goddesses either", chuckled the Spring Goddess amused. "It's just a friendly outing, we fought together after all. And Aphy decided that she had put you through quite a bit, she's still so sorry about setting you up with Annabeth even though Annabeth ended up with Aphy's daughter."

"Uh... Are you serious...?", whispered the Sea Prince astonished.

"Why, of course!", exclaimed Persephone cheerfully and clapped her hands. "Now hush, Hazel dear help him packing! The girls will soon arrive to get us!"

"Yes, 'Phone!", smiled Hazel mischievously and pulled Percy along on his hand.

"What are you going to do while we're away?", asked Persephone as the two others left.

"I'll enjoy the peace and quiet for a while and then I'll start planting certain... thoughts in dad's mind", smirked the son of Hades broadly. "This plan will work. You have two weeks to interrogate Percy and I'll work with dad."

/break\

Percy had his bag packed, neatly standing next to him. Rachel on one side of him was constantly rambling about the beautiful beaches of Hawaii. While Annabeth and Piper on his other side were busy kissing and groping each other. Clarisse wrapped her arms around Percy from behind.

"I always said you're one of the girls", grinned the daughter of Ares.

"This vacation is going to be wonderful!", sighed Nyssa heavenly as she came up to them. "No boys! No annoying, oily brothers teasing me! And sun and beach in the winter!"

"Well, no boys aside from Percy", smiled Hazel amused and took a bag from her.

"He doesn't count", chorused the daughters of Demeter as they arrived.

"Thank you", growled Percy with a pout.

"They don't mean it bad", chuckled Lou behind them.

"Yeah, right", snorted the Sea Prince still pouting. "Say, who else is coming with us?"

"Ah, only my mother, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia and Hecate. Just a little group", smiled Persephone, rubbing her hands. "This will be great! The sunny beaches of Hawaii!"

A long, white stretch-limo landed from the sky. Percy and the girls blinked a few times surprised before Apollo stuck his head out of the driver seat's window and waved at them.

"Did your sister force you to play the part of the driver?", laughed Persephone amused.

"Just because I was hitting on her lieutenant", pouted the Sun God. "Get inside and hurry."

"Hush girls, you heard him!", smiled the Spring Goddess.

The girls put their bags and suitcases into the trunk before turning back to the boys a last time. Nyssa walked over to her brother and hugged Leo and Jake tightly before disappearing inside the limo. Clarisse kissed Chris and just the moment he wanted to deepen the kiss, she left for the limo. Annabeth, Rachel, Hazel and Percy threw themselves at Nico, nearly suffocating him while Piper was hugging Leo and Katie was kissing Malcolm. Within seconds though, all the girls, Persephone and Percy were sitting inside the white limo. The boy were left there to wave.

"And what are we going to do now?", grunted Chris with a glare.

"Why are you so angry?", chuckled Nico amused.

"Why?", growled Malcolm on his other side. "What kind of a dumb question is that? It's winter. The perfect season for cuddling with our girlfriends. Who just left for the freaking beach!"

"And thanks to the goddesses, we'll only get to watch you guys cuddling instead of having our own girlfriends to... warm up", pouted Chris and crossed his arms above his chest.

"You can always cuddle with each other!", announced Will as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, right", snorted Malcolm and glared over at the son of Hermes.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Jake's waist to kiss the son of Hephaestus. He and his younger brother both cuddled close to their boyfriends, earning them a glare from the two straight boys who had just said good bye to their girlfriends.

"You four are asses", grunted Chris depressed.

"Stop being such morons and come with us to the beach, volleyball", grinned Leo, his fingers interlaced with Nico's. "Let's enjoy the time without the girls. It's only two weeks, after all."

/break\

Percy had a lazy, calm and satisfied grin on his face as the sun shone down onto him.

"Percy, you lazy ass, don't you want to play with us?", complained Rachel next to him.

One sea-green eyes opened slowly to take a look. Rachel, Katie, Miranda, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite and Hestia were playing some kind of card game. They were willingly sitting upright.

"Certainly not", muttered the exhausted Sea Prince and turned to look at his other side.

"Aw, you haven't done anything since we arrived here two days ago, seaweed brain", grinned Annabeth next to him. "How come? I mean, it's Hawaii. I would have thought you'd swim all the time or something like that."

"Shut up and cuddle with your girlfriend", grunted Percy slightly depressed.

"I totally agree with him!", grinned Piper broadly, lifting her head off Annabeth's stomach.

The native American girl leaned up and stole a kiss from the daughter of Athena. Percy rolled his eyes slightly. Not that he wasn't glad for his best friend and the daughter of Aphrodite, but he wanted some fun and love for himself. After the war was over, after they had won, he had watched how all his friends had fallen into the arms of their lovers. Annabeth and Piper, Grover and Juniper, Hazel and Frank, Nico and Leo, Clarisse and Chris, Reyna and Jason... Everyone was in a happy relationship, everyone had someone to lean to, someone to cuddle to while sharing stories of the war. Sadness clouded his mind at that and he abruptly stood up.

"Percy, wait!", called Katie confused. "Where are you going?"

"Water", muttered the son of Poseidon.

Artemis, Hecate, Hazel and Clarisse were playing water ball against Nyssa, Thalia and Lou.

"Hey, Percy", grinned Thalia, ruffling his hair. "You want to join?"

"What? No!", exclaimed Clarisse irritated. "That's unfair!"

"Says the one playing on the same team as two goddesses", snorted Lou and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be cheeky, girl", chuckled her mother amused.

"I'd love to join", grinned Percy and nodded.

"Watch out, boy, we'll finish you off", smirked Artemis wickedly.

"We'll see about that", snickered the Sea Prince.

/break\

Percy stretched relaxed, laying on a deckchair on the balcony of their gigantic suite. The moon shone down on him, bathing him in the soft light. A mild breeze ruffled his hair and he sighed contently. Lou, Miranda, Piper and Annabeth were on a double-date in one of the restaurants. Demeter and Katie had gone to take a stroll through the mighty, beautiful gardens. Artemis and Thalia were at the shooting ranch of their hotel. Hazel, Rachel, Nyssa, Hecate and Hestia were at the local casino, even though Hestia and Hazel hadn't been very joyous about that. And Aphrodite and Persephone were... Percy blinked a few times, not remembering.

"Hello, Perseus", chimed a beautiful, soft voice.

Ah, that explained why he couldn't remember. He sat up some as the two beautiful goddesses sat down opposite of him, both grinning broadly and mischievously at him.

"Hello, Lady Persephone, Lady Aphrodite", nodded Percy slowly, uncertain.

"Oh, please", giggled the Love Goddess. "Drop that 'lady'! We're friends, Percy!"

"Okay", nodded the son of Poseidon again. "Is there anything special you want...?"

"Just... talking...", was the last thing Percy remembered to hear.

At least before the wine got pulled out and downed until all three of them were flustered as red as the wine. Percy was giggling like a girl, leaning against Aphrodite.

"Aphy, I can't believe you set me up with a girl just to let her get together with your daughter!"

"Neither can I, Per-Per", giggled the Love Goddess. "But who would have thought that little Annie would fall for Pips – of all my children!"

"But perhaps that's better that way", grinned Persephone, cross-eyed, pointing at him. "I mean, now you are free to get whoever you want! If there is someone you would want, that is..."

"Oh, there certainly is someone, right, Per-Per?", smirked Aphrodite, looking at him. "Right?"

"Well...", drawled the son of Poseidon and blushed darkly. "I don't know..."

"Come on, come on, come on!", urged Aphrodite like a little girl, jumping up and down in her seat and pouting. "You have to tell us! Tell, we've drunk sisterhood after all!"

"Brotherhood!", corrected the Sea Prince with a thoughtful frown before shaking his head. "No, I can't tell you. That's not. No..."

"Come on, it doesn't matter who it is", grinned Persephone, edging closer. "I mean, for all I care it could me my dad or my son, well stepson."

"Lord Zeus?! Nico?!", exclaimed Percy with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I don't know which one of those offends me more! Well, okay, I may have fancied Nico for a while, but then he got a boyfriend and Leo would roast me if I would even have impure thoughts about Nico and uncle Zeus is..."

"Okay, okay", laughed the Spring Goddess amused. "Well then, tell us."

"You would be angry with me", mumbled the Sea Prince and bit his lips, blushing hard.

"Ah. Well, if you once had fancied Nico and now think I would be angry with you... Then it must be my husband", smiled Persephone knowingly and winked. "Nico does have a lot from him."

The blush darkened furiously and Percy hid his face in Aphrodite's neck. The Love Goddess smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the desperate teenager, looking over at Persephone.

"There, there, Percy", murmured Aphrodite soothingly. "It's not a problem."

"It's not?", slurred the drunken Sea Prince surprised.

"No, it's not", smirked the Spring Goddess. "It's perfect actually."

"It is?", asked Percy confused and tilted his had.

"It is", replied both goddesses mischievously.

/break\

"I really don't want to go!"

"Stop being such a girl, Zhang", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

He had just shadow-traveled himself and the son of Mars into the palace of Hades.

"But it's only one more day until summer arrives and Lady Persephone will leave", whined Frank. "And Lord Hades always gets all... grumpy then and I don't want to suffer..."

"Oh! Frank, there you are!"

The daughter of Pluto interrupted Frank's rant as she threw herself at him. He grinned stupidly and wrapped his arms around her. So yeah, he enjoyed that they had so much privacy in the underworld. But there was still the matter of Hades.

"Hey, Frank!", waved Leo lazily from the couch.

Nico yawned widely and collapsed next to his boyfriend, resting his head on Leo's lap.

"Do you think our plan will work, Nico?", asked Hazel curiously, leading Frank over to the couch.

"Well, 'Phone and Aphrodite spend the whole vacation convincing Percy and you and me took influence on him during the time after that. Now it's up to dad", shrugged Nico.

"What? What's up to your father?", wanted the confused Roman boy to know.

"You'll see", smiled his girlfriend charmingly and leaned up to kiss him softly.

Suddenly Frank didn't care about what they had been talking about any longer. Instead he decided to cuddle with his girlfriend on the couch, watching a movie with the Greek boys.

/break\

"Love, what are you doing?", chuckled Hades amused. "Where are you bringing me?"

"I told you, it's a parting gift. A surprise", smiled the Spring Goddess mischievously.

The Death God licked his lips in anticipation. His wife had blindfolded him and was currently dragging him through their castle. Today was the day she would leave. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had persuaded him into leaving for two weeks of vacation. This surprise better be good.

"Ah. Here we are. You're allowed to take the blindfold off now and enjoy your present."

Hades eagerly pulled the silken blindfold off his eyes and licked his lips. His broad grin dropped as he saw what exactly the surprise was. There, on their beautiful, four-poster king-sized bed with black silken-sheets, was a very naked Percy Jackson, tied to the bed-frame with black silken bonds and a big ribbon around his waist, hiding his privates.

"I brought you a toy so you won't get bored while I'm away, love", smiled Persephone softly and kissed Hades. "I hope you will enjoy him while I won't be able to spend time with you."

"Are you... serious...? But why?", asked Hades dumbfounded and licked his lips in want.

His eyes trailed over to Percy again and again even though he tried to concentrate on his wife.

"Because you earned it", grinned the Spring Goddess with a wink. "Be nice to him!"

And with those words, she disappeared in white light. Hades turned his full attention onto the naked, restrained son of his brother. He felt himself hardening at the intriguing image.

"You heard her", smiled Percy. "Be nice to me. She told me you're actually capable of that."

"If you don't believe that, then why are you here?", grunted the Death God and sat down on the bed.

"Because I like your rough way", whispered the Sea Prince. "And because your wife had spend the last few weeks convincing me that you can work multiple miracles with your dick."

The god's eyes widened, but his hands still trailed down the boy's exposed torso to the ribbon. He marveled at the gorgeous body in front of him and slowly pulled the ribbon off.

"You seem quite eager about that", noted Hades surprised, his hand wandering over the erection, caressing the teen's balls and in the end circling the pulsing rosy entrance. "How eager exactly?"

"Very", gasped the Sea Prince surprised and bucked his hips. "Please!"

The Death God's mind was clouded with lust. He had wanted the boy for so long now. Such a strong hero, loved and cherished by everyone. Licking his lips once more, he pushed two fingers into the exquisite tightness. The hero moaned and spread his legs some more, Hades laughed at that and held the teen's thigh to keep him in place. His own robes vanished at his command.

"That certainly looks promising", gasped Percy wide-eyed and stared between Hades' legs.

"What are you doing here?", whispered Hades seductively, pumping his fingers in and out of the Sea Prince's entrance, leaning in so his breath caressed Percy's neck. "Why are you here?"

The son of Poseidon shuddered in excitement, the touch, the proximity, the ties. Everything added up to such an intense feeling of want. The god's lips tenderly ghosted over his neck.

"Because I want to be here", growled the Sea Prince determined. "Because your wife said it would be okay. Because I want you and your wife was okay with it. Because I don't want to spend the summer watching happy couples while I'm all alone. Because I want to be with someone. Because I want to be the one being that is carried on someone's hands for a change. Because I want someone to care about me and only about me for once. Because I want you to fuck me."

"Okay, okay", laughed the Death God amused. "Reason enough for me."

"Then why are you removing your fingers?", pouted Percy with wide, pleading eyes. "It just started to get really, really good... Why won't you continue?"

"Stupid thing", smiled Hades and leaned down to capture the Sea Prince's lips.

Percy moaned into the kiss as the foreign tongue plunged his mouth, battling his own tongue for dominance and easily winning. Though as amazing as the kiss was, it was only a distraction. The Sea Prince hissed in pain, the god's cock way too thick for him. He whimpered and hid his face in the crook of Hades' neck, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Hades shifted some to kiss the tear away, trailing kisses along Percy's jawline and his nose, connecting their lips once more as he decided to move again. Both of them moaned hoarsely at the feeling of Hades moving within Percy.

"Oh fuck, Hades, yes", whimpered the Sea Prince.

"You're the best thing Persephone ever got me", moaned the Death God and thrust hard.

It didn't take long for both to loose the ability to speak. The carnal pleasure was too overwhelming, the noises and sounds the other was making, the feeling of skin against skin, the pulsing hardness within that tight heat. The taste of the sweetest sea lingering on Hades' lips after every kiss and every time he licked the soft skin, nibbling it and sucking it to leave marks all over the boy. But the longer their love-making lasted, the more Percy pulled on his bonds.

"What is it?", growled Hades with a smirk, knowing exactly what the Sea Prince wanted.

"Come", mewled the son of Poseidon, half-lid, lust-clouded sea-green eyes staring up at Hades. "Please, let me come, I—I need it, please..."

"Your wish is my command, my fair prince", smirked the Death God, wrapping his hand around the aching member of his young lover, pumping it harshly. "And now come for me, Perseus."

"Ha—ades", screamed the son of Poseidon at the top of his lungs, spraying his seed between their joined bodies, collapsing as far as the bonds allowed it. "You too..."

The god grunted in bliss, his eyes tightly closed. The contracting muscles around his cock send him into such an intense, pleasurable high and he came deep inside the teenager. He crashed their lips together at the moment of his orgasm, riding it out completely. Panting hard, he slowly sat up and untied the demi-god, who collapsed boneless in his arms. Hades smirked and pulled the Sea Prince close, getting comfortable in the bed, Percy's head resting on the god's chest.

"So... Am I a good distraction?", smirked the son of Poseidon and looked up.

"No", declared Hades, laughing at the shocked expression on Percy's face. "You're way more than a simple distraction, you're mine now. You see, I'm a very possessive man."

"The myths say so", chuckled the son of Poseidon amused. "Dad won't like that."

"He won't like what exactly?", smirked the Lord of the Underworld daringly.

"That you managed to seduce one child of each of your brothers", giggled Percy amused. "The Olympians are so going to throw a fit about this!"

Hades laughed wickedly at that and tightened his grip on his young lover, kissing him again, getting a bit more comfortable. This was going to be the best summer in a long time.

/break\

"What was that?!", exclaimed Frank wide-eyed and bolted up. "That sounded like Percy!"

"Hush, I want to hear what Channing Tatum is saying", chided Hazel irritated.

"He has a speaking role?", blinked Leo surprised, trying to tear his eyes away from the television.

"B—But", objected the son of Mars bewildered. "You... You didn't bring Percy here to distract your father from us, right? So he has someone else to torture, right? You wouldn't... right?"

"Please shut up, I try to concentrate on the half-naked Channing Tatum here", growled the son of Hades irritated. "And every torturing happening between our father and Percy is none of our business and completely consensual."

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Frank and turned an odd shade of greenish purple before passing out.

"Finally he's silent!", groaned Leo. "I was so short of gagging him!"

"If anyone gags him, it's me!", pouted Hazel.

"Shut up, both of you", declared Nico annoyed, hugging his boyfriend closer.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
